Bukan Dia Tapi Aku!
by Ines Anggi Putri
Summary: "Hei Granger, masih menangis karena orang lewat? Dasar cengeng!" "APA HERMIONE MENANGIS?"... Bukan Dia Tapi Aku chapter 1 is update.. Mind To RnR? check this out..


**BUKAN DIA TAPI AKU!**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> Harry Potter and his life is belong to J. K. Rowling. But, this story is belong to me (Ines Anggi Putri, HPF, and Potterheads).

**PAIRING: **Draco Malfoy X Hermione Granger

**WARNING:** OOC, GaJe, typo

**A/N:** Hai! Ketemu lagi sama saya! Kemaren udah baca fic pertama saya belum? Kalo belum, saya saranin baca dulu fic yang judulnya **Sahabat Jadi Cinta** *promosi. Langsung aja ya, disini Harry Potter dkk berada di tahun ke 5. Aku bikin fic ini dengan ide-ide yang gaje, jadi udah pasti isinya gaje. Dan jangan berharap fic ini romantis, karena author gak bisa bikin fic romantis. Tapi, sebelum kalian menganggap fic ini jelek silakan baca dulu. Mudah-mudahan kalian suka.. :D

**Read please.**. **Read please.. Read please..**

* * *

><p>Brukkk...<p>

"Aw!" seru Hermione. Buku-bukunya jatuh berserakan. "Maaf ya aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Hermione buru-buru.

"Jalan yang benar dong! Punya mata tidak sih?" Bentak orang yang menabrak Hermione.

"Hei! Yang benar sa..." Omongan Hermione terputus saat ia melihat orang yang berada di depannya itu.

"Pantas saja kau tidak melihat, mudblood macam kau mana bisa melihat darah murni sepertiku.." Ejek orang itu.

"Hei! Kaulah yang menabrakku, harusnya kau minta maaf padaku!" Balas Hermione. Padahal tadi hatinya sedang damai dan tentram, tetapi karena ada pengganggu ini, ia jadi naik darah.

"Berani sekali mudblood macam kau bicara kepadaku seperti itu?" Bentak orang itu.

"Dasar ferret kurang ajar! Kau harusnya minta maaf kepadaku! Bukan malah membentakku! Tidak tahu tata krama ya?" Balas Hermione.

"Heh? Kau yang menabrakku tahu. Untung saja buku-bukumu tidak jatuh ke arahku, kalau i..."

Hermione mendekap mulut orang itu dengan tangannya, lalu menyeretnya ke balik lemari sapu yang berada di dekat koridor.

"Ssst! Ada yang lewat Malfoy, diam dulu!" Bisik Hermione. Dia lama-lama bingung kenapa Malfoy yang bisa meluluhkan hati cewek manapun, kecuali dia lho, bisa lebih bawel dari pada cewek-cewek yang lagi ngegosip. Ckckck.

"Heh? Hak apa kau menyuruhku diam?" bisik Malfoy geram. Walaupun ia agak kesal juga karena Hermione menyuruhnya untuk diam, tetapi ia tetap saja menurutinya. "Tetapi sebenarnya siapa sih yang lewat?" Bisik Malfoy pada Hermione. Ia juga sebenarnya penasaran.

"Kau tidak usah berisik! Aku juga tidak tahu siapa mereka, tetapi sepertinya mereka sedang pacaran. Mereka tidak tahu apa kalau guru melihatnya, mereka bisa celaka!" Bisik Hermione lagi. Tetapi, dalam sekejap saja raut Wajah Hermione menjadi berbeda. Ia langsung terkejut.

"Heh? Kau kenapa? Tidak ada apa-apa kan?" Tanya Malfoy heran. Masa raut muka Hermione bisa berubah begitu cepat sih? Ada yang aneh.

"Diam dan jangan berbicara lagi! Mereka sebentar lagi akan pergi." Bisik Hermione dengan suara tercekat.

Malfoy jadi penasaran. Begitu cepatkah perempuan ini merubah raut wajahnya? Ini benar-benar aneh.

Tetapi ternyata setelah diperhatikan, Malfoy jadi tahu siapa orang yang sedang lewat itu. Ternyata mereka berdua adalah Harry dan Cho. Tapi sedang apa ya mereka berada disini?

Tiba-tiba saja Hermione langsung berlari tanpa berbicara lagi dengan Malfoy. Malfoy bingung akan sikap Hermione yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh. Ada apa memangnya Hermione dengan Harry dan Cho? Hermione tidak cemburu kan? Hahaha mana mungkin perempuan seperti dia bisa jatuh cinta. Ia saja tidak percaya pada tahun kemarin Hermione bersama si Krum itu pergi ke Yulle Ball, pikir Malfoy.

**xoxox**

"Sepertinya cewek itu sudah baik lagi." Gumam Draco.

"Hei, kau bicara pada siapa Draco?" Tanya Pansy. Sepertinya cewek satu ini ingin sekali tahu apa yang dilakukan Draco. Hhhh.

"Kau ingin tahu saja! Lagi pula aku bukan bicara padamu tahu!" Jawab Draco. Ia mulai agak kesal pada Pansy. Tetapi ia tetap harus sabar. Karena ia tidak mau menghabiskan tenaganya hanya untuk memarahi Pansy saja.

"Ada apa Draco? Kenapa kau malah memarahi Pansy? Dia kan tidak salah. Lagipula pagi ni sepertinya ada masalah denganmu. Kenapa kau terus melihat trio emas Gryffindor itu?" Cerocos Blaise.

"Aku tidak punya masalah. Lagipula aku tidak melihat ke arah tiga orang bodoh itu. Dan jangan menyebut mereka trio emas! Seperti mereka orang paling hebat saja!" Omel Draco. Tapi ia memang sedang memandangi Hermione dengan seksama. Sepertinya kemarin dia baru saja bersedih, kenapa sekarang dia malah jadi ceria lagi? Cepat sekali perasaannya berubah. Dasar cewek aneh.

Memang pada pagi hari ini Hermione seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sudah beberapa kali di pelajaran Transfigurasi ini ia terus mengangkat tangan untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Prof. McGonagall. Seperti kemarin tidak pernah kejadian bahwa dia hampir menangis saja. Hari ini dia begitu bersemangat.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat Hermione. Tidak perlu begitu." Tegur Harry. Dia memang sudah bosan berada di kelas Transfigurasi hari itu. Sudah beberapa kali ia tidak fokus dan malah terus memikirkan Cho.

"Harry, sebentar lagi kita ujian! OWL Harry! OWL! Harusnya kau lebih fokus dan berusaha mendapat nilai yang bagus tahun ini! Jangan seperti Ron yang sepertinya sudah mengantuk." Ejek Hermione. Diejek seperti itu Ron langsung bangun dari setengah-tidurnya.

"Hei! Aku sedang mengantuk! Jangan ganggu aku!" Ujar Ron yang saat itu sudah duduk tegak di bangkunya.

"Kalian bertiga, jangan berisik! Kerjakan tugas kalian!" Kali ini Prof. McGonagall menegur Harry, Hermione, dan Ron yang sedang berdebat. Mereka bertiga langsung terdiam dan sibuk melakukan tugas mereka.

"Lihat itu Blaise! Apa itu yang dinamakan trio emas? Mana ada trio emas yang ditegur guru karena berisik? Hahaha!" Ejek Draco.

"Ya, kau benar Drake. Memang mereka bertiga tidak pantas dipanggil trio emas." Jawab Blaise.

**xoxox**

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau sedang dekat dengan Cho ya?" Tanya Hermione.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu Harry saja, dia kan sedang jatuh cinta pada Cho. Jadi wajarlah kalau dia akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Cho, kan dia sedang pdkt.. Hahaha!" Bukannya Harry yang menjawab, Ron malah menjawab pertanyaan yang bukan ditujukan untuknya.

"Sudah. Diamlah kau Ron. Tidak perlu bicara sedetail itu. Lagipula sedang banyak orang. Bisakah kau tidak berbicara sekencang itu!" Kali ini Harry menegur Ron. Harry terlalu malu untuk bilang yang sejujurnya. Namanya juga baru cinta pertama. Hahaha

"Oh begitu. Pantas saja." Gumam Hermione tak jelas. Ia berbicara sambil menggangguk sedih.

"Kau bicara apa sih? Tidak jelas." Tanya Harry.

"Ah tidak. Aku tidak berbicara apa-apa. Jangan hiraukan aku." Ucap Hermione sedih.

"Kau sedih kenapa Hermione? Bukan karena kau iri dengan Cho karena mendapat perhatian dari Harry kan? Tidak mungkin!" Ledek Ron. Ron malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena omongannya.

"Diamlah kau Ron! Tidak mungkin Hermione iri pada Cho. Benarkan Hermione?" Tanya Harry untuk memastikan.

"Ya aku tidak mungkin iri." Ucap Hermione membeo.

"Hei Granger, masih menangis karena orang lewat? Dasar cengeng!" Celetuk Draco yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana.

"APA HERMIONE MENANGIS?" Seru Harry bersamaan dengan Ron.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Huh.. Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Puaskan sama fic-ku kali ini. mudah-mudahan suka sama fic-ku kali ini. Kritik dan saran? Klik aja review.. okok? Review ya! Thanks!


End file.
